


Memories - Or Lack Thereof

by TheRakhonWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Shadowrun
Genre: And no memories, Hanzo Shimada has Prosthetic Legs, Little Taste, Short, and finds himself in a vat of nutriet fluid, might delete later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRakhonWolf/pseuds/TheRakhonWolf
Summary: Taste test for the Shadowrun AU I have in mind for the Shimada Brothers and co. A man finds himself in a familiar situation with no knowledge of how he got there or why he remembers it so many times.Little drabble I decided to write in 20min. Tell me if you like it, I might make more.





	Memories - Or Lack Thereof

_Tap. Tap._

 

The sound of metal hitting glass finally roused the man to his senses. His thoughts were muffled, not able to fully comprehend what was happening. Sluggishly, he opened his eyes.

 

_Green._

 

The glass in front of him swayed unsteadily. Bubbles slowly drifted upwards in front of him. Black wires hung, floating in the nutrient fluid, connected to his arms, his neck, the gills running down his side.

 

_Vat Tank…_

 

Panic surged through him. How did he get in here… what were they trying to do _this_ time… how much time had passed…

His memories were fuzzy, he couldn’t quite remember…

 

_Get out of the tank._

 

He took a deep breath, focusing his attention to the pump just under his ribs.

 

_Nine seconds should do it._

 

A surge of adrenaline coursed through him, jolting him to attention. He braced his legs against either side of the tank, ripping out the wire embedded in his left arm. Drawing it back, he slammed his fist into the side of the vat, causing the glass to crack.

 

_One more._

He struck again, and the tank shattered.

He fell, crashing to the floor as broken glass and slimy water cascaded forth on top of him. He spat out broken glass and his chest heaved, drinking in as much air as he could.

He glanced around the chamber, having heard no shout or alarm. He was alone, for now. Slowly, he got to his hands and knees, crawling to the edge of the room. He leant against the wall, his heart pounding.

 

_Where am I…_

 


End file.
